


Duckling Nose

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ducks, Gen, Poetry, duckling, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: A fairly stupid poem in which an idiot tries to belittle someone and pays for it. Think of it as a very poor shanty.





	Duckling Nose

Because I'm after one hell of a slap  
I will call you duckling nose  
Duckling nose, duckling nose  
I will call you duckling nose

You have a mallard face  
A beak a mile long  
If being diplomatic's right  
Then I wish to be wrong

Because you resemble a moorhen  
I will call you duckling nose  
Duckling nose, duckling nose  
I will call you duckling nose

You look Like you have feathers  
A greenish-blueish head  
You're nothing like a swan  
More like a duck instead

It may well be a daft idea, but  
I will call you duckling nose  
Duckling nose, duckling nose  
I will call you duckling nose 

Your feet are yellow and webbed  
Your arms look just like wings  
Is that a tail I can see?  
You quack instead of sing

It seemed a smug idea  
Go on this duck face thread  
You took it pretty badly  
And smacked me round the head

I admit it was a stupid notion  
To call you duckling nose  
Duckling nose, duckling nose  
Never more will I call you  
Duckling nose


End file.
